


Best Mistake

by Yasha_Alex



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: AU, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasha_Alex/pseuds/Yasha_Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Robert Sugden needs to make Aaron Livesy to fall in love with him to get Laclan White out of trouble. If he'll do it, he'll have Chrissie White and the life he always dreamed of. Sounds like a quite easy plan.<br/>What actually can go wrong here, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Don't really think that it's wise for me to start another work, but i just can't get rid off this idea! I know that summary is a little bit confusing but if you'll read the first chapter you'll get the idea... well at least i hope so! And i hope that someone will like the beggining)  
> Enjoy!)

“Aaron Livesy!”

Lawrence cried out enthusiastically after half an hour of silence. When he asked Robert to go in his office, the young man suggested that they are going to discuss a business or the deal with their new Chinese partners which they’ve closed yesterday. But instead of it Lawrence greeted him with a nod of his head and pointed out on the chair in front of him. Robert sat down obediently but nothing's happened after this. The old man buried his nose in the laptop and didn’t pay Robert any attention. To say it was weird means to say nothing at all. But Robert didn’t ask any questions. He knew that Lawrence had his reasons to call him up here, so he waited patiently. 

“That’s who we need! Aaron Livesy!””

This time Lawrence looked straight at Robert like expecting some kind of reaction from him. And the situation’s become ten times weirder. What was he supposed to say about the name which meant nothing to him? He’s never heard of any Aaron Livesy so he can’t share excitement of his boss.

“Sorry, Lawrence, but who is this Aaron Livesy?”

Robert didn’t even think to hide his confusion. And by the look on the Lawrence’s face he knew that the man was disappointed, as if Robert could read his mind but didn't want to. The older the man is the crazier he becomes.

“He is our clue to saving Lachlan.” 

And he said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world and Robert was just too stupid to see it. Now he really began to lose his patience. If the man won’t stop to play his games, he’ll leave. He has a work to do after all.

“He's the brother of young Olivia.” Lawrence finally decided to explain. But it didnt really clarify anything.

“I thought she has only mother.”

“Yeah, me too. But several days ago my people noticed her with...”

“Your people?” Robert interrupted the man. He knew that Lawrence was ready on everything for his family but to hire people to follow a fourteen years old girl... isn't it ridiculous?

“Yeah. My people. We need to know her every move to win.” Lawrence told to Robert, adressing to him like to underdeveloped child.

“They saw that some guy's flew to her couple of days ago and judging by photos she was really happy with his arrival.” Robert decided not to even comment the situation of these stalkers are making the photos of the girl though it was something outside the absurd now. “And it turned that he’s her older brother by the father’s side. And it seems that they’re really close!”

Liv Flaherty is a girl who the Whites have a problem with. Couple of months ago Lachlan White, Lawrence’s grandson, met her and they’ve become something like friends, probably she was the only friend of this weirdo at the moment, and everything was fine till the boy's fucked all this up. One morning his family was informed that the girl and her mother filed a report to the police where they accused the boy in trying to sexually assault the girl. And if Laclan didn't have the history with police, it probably wouldn’t be such a big deal, but this teenager has messed up badly before so right now his perspective to win the case isn't really great. Of course he’s lucky to have such a powerful family, but it doesn’t look like their money will help them. They’ve already tried to pay to Sandra Flaherty for her daughter to keep her mouth shut, but failed. The Flaherty family wanted the boy to pay and Robert was quite impressed by it. Not everyone will go up against the Whites.

“But how exactly it’ll help Lachlan? If they're close there's no chance he’ll stand up against his sister.” 

Robert didn’t see the point of this conversation. He has the sister and if Vic's got into such situation he would kill everyone who was involved with his own hands. And he was sure that this Aaron is ready to do the same.

“Well, we don’t need him to stand up against her. We need him to begin to doubt her words. And then for him to make her mother doubt them too. She’s just a little girl. She could imagine things and that’s what we need to put into Aaron’s head!”

“We?” Robert asked. Ok, probably he could understand why Lawrence is interested in the man but what's that got to do with him? Surely Robert had no desire to meddle in this dirty case.

“Yeah, we! Why else would I call you here?” Lawrence closed his laptop and drew all his attention to Robert. “You see, they know me and Chrissie, so no chance we’ll come close to them. But they don’t know you, and this and the arrival of Liv’s brother can work to our advantage.”

“Ok, let me guess, you want me to become friends with this bloke, yeah?” Robert suggested and Lawrence nodded in agreement. “But why me? Won’t it be more useful to find some pretty girl? She can make him fall in love with her and then she’ll use it to help you!”

“Well first of all you’re the only one who we can trust.” Lawrence's began and Robert was pleased to hear it. It meant that all his hard work in the firm wasn’t for nothing. “And secondly pretty girl won’t help here, because Aaron is gay.”

It’s taken more than couple of minutes for Robert to digest his boss’s words and to get what was he hinting at.

“Oh my God!” He exclaimed. “You want ME to seduce him?”

Robert could expect everything from Lawrence. He worked with him enough to see how tricky old man could be but this... this was too much. Sometimes Robert really did some dirty work for Lawrence but there are some limits. This time Lawrence's crossed the line.

“I didn't say this, but I like the way you're thinking!” The old man smirked. Was he really thinking that Robert will do it? He is out of his mind!

“No way I’ll do it! I don’t like guys, I’m totally into women… actually with your bright history you have more chances here than me!” Robert said it and in the moment Lawrence frowned.

Lawrence was in the closet most of his life. Only one year ago it turned out that he had some secret gay life and that Chrissie White wasn’t his real daughter, as he couldn’t sleep with women, even with his wife. And then one of his ex-boyfriend Ronnie appeared and all truth completely came out. Actually Robert doesn’t really know what’s happening between these two now, as Lawrence doesn't speak about it a lot. And most of the time the old man hates it when someone mentions this topic. But he was too clever to begin argue with Robert now and blow his chance to persuade him to become a part of this craziness, so he swallowed his anger and calmly answered.

“Look, I don't tell you to lie in the bed with him. I ask you to pay him a little attention, to show him some care and love, maybe you'll need to kiss him once or twice, but nothing more. I'm sure you have enough charm to impress him and to make him fall for you without any extreme actions, I know you can do it. You're perfect in manipulating.” 

"And how is this good for me? I'm not even sure that Lachlan is innocent!” 

“It's easy. You'll get Chrissie.”

“What?”

“Let’s face the truth: I’m the only reason why you didn’t manage to get her yet. You want her, I can see it, and she really likes you, but you two won’t be together till I let it happen. We all know that. But if you will help Lachlan, who’s Chrissie’s son, don’t forget it, then I’ll put in a good word for you. And then I won’t stay on your way.”

Lawrence’s caught him. He knew that Robert was chasing Chrissie last couple of months, but reached no results, as the father of the woman was against their relationships and Chrissie obeyed him. Robert didn’t really know why. She was a gorgeous woman, who was a little bit older than Robert, and she was clever and confident and quite independent but not when it came to Lawrence. His opinion was everything to her, and it was constantly ruining all Robert’s plans. But now he’s got a real chance to drag Lawrence on his side, and it was opportunity not to be missed, Robert couldn’t not to understand it.

“Will you tell her about it?”

“Yeah, I will, because I don’t keep any secrets from her anymore." Lawrence answered and probably noticed that it didn’t impress Robert. He didn’t want Chrissie to think that he’s capable on something like that. “Don’t worry, it’ll do you a favor. She’s ready to do everything to save her son, so if you'll help with it she’ll be so grateful that you won’t need to do anything to win her heart, it will be already all yours! So what’s your answer?”

“I’ll try, but can’t promise anything.” Robert said thoughtfully. “I still think that I’m not the man you need, but I’ll do my best. But if I manage to keep Lachlan out of jail with Aaron's help and then you suddenly decide not to hold up your end of the deal, you’ll pay. I know your games, Lawrence, but don’t you forget that i’m good at them too.” Robert warned his boss and Lawrence smirked, looking satisfied. 

“So deal than?” Lawrence got up from his seat.

“Deal!” Robert also stood up and they shook hands.

Robert didn’t really know what he’s gotten himself into. But if it was his chance to finally become a part of the Whites then he’s ready to do everything. Even if it means to seduce a man. He manages easily with women, Lawrence is right, he really knows how to do it, so probably it won’t be any different with a man. Hardly this Aaron Livesy will be any different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert intentionally goes to a gay bar to meet Aaron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who's reading this story! I really enjoyed writing this chapter, so hope you'll like it!  
> Enjoy!)

It was an early morning when someone knocked at Robert’s door. A courier brought to him a folder from Mr. White. Robert didn’t know what it's meant at first, but when he opened it, the realization came to him quite fast. The folder was full of photos of that girl Liv with her brother, and also it contained some information about the man. The photos weren’t a great quality, so Robert saw only some commonalities of his. No more, no less. Information about him wasn’t great too: last couple of years he lived in France where he worked as mechanic. Couple of times he was noticed with one rugby player Ed Roberts, who was his boyfriend for some time. And that was all. Not a lot, judging by the level of specialists who were working on Lawrence. Interesting detail was that there was no information about his early years, only about Paris. There was something strange about it.

Anyway Robert wasn’t going to go into detail. He needed to meet the man, charm him and then help the Whites. And the sooner he’ll do it, the better. And Lawrence, obviously, was of the same opinion, as he's personally sent Robert an email where were written down all places which the man's visited last few days and where Robert could find him.

The list of the places wasn’t really long: one club, one bar and two cafes. And Robert was surprised that one of these cafés was a place where his sister was the owner. It's amazing how small the world is. But his attention was also draw to the bar, which Robert’s knew as gay-bar and he was marked as the place where Aaron was spending almost every evening since his arrival. And here Robert knew where he should to start from.

But, truth be told, it was easy for Robert to imagine him being at the pub but once he approached to the main door of the place, he felt nervous. It just felt strange for him, for a straight bloke, to enter the territory of gay people. He had nothing against them, he wasn’t homophobic or something like, but it just didn’t feel right. But he had no choice. He needed to become a part of this world for a couple of days.

But once inside, he saw that it wasn’t all so bad. Actually this place was looking like a normal bar, where people were just having a good time. Yeah, some guys were sitting holding hands and there were gay couples who were constantly kissing but nothing out of ordinary was happening so Robert felt a little bit of relief.

Easily he managed to order a bottle of beer at the bar and after he came back to his main goal being here. There weren't many people in the building, and unfortunately Robert didn’t see the man who was needed to him. What if Aaron decided to have a break from the place exactly this evening? If the man doesn’t show up, Lawrence will be very unpleased with lack of the progress of Robert. And of course the blond man didn’t want such a result.

But luckily for him, when he took his beer he noticed a figure, which’s appeared out of the back door and sat down at the table in the corner. And though Robert had no opportunity to look at the man on the photos closely, he recognized Aaron. And he was surprised with what he’s seen. Aaron was a man of 24-25 years, he was shorter than Robert but still quite muscular, and even his big black hoodie couldn’t hide it.  He had a little beard on the face which's suited him, but he didn’t really like his hair, which obviously had too much hair-gel on them, somehow Robert knew that he’ll look lot better without him. Apart of this the man was not bad-looking. Actually Robert thinks that someone even can call him handsome and probably he’s popular among the other men. And it was true. Robert noticed how some other blokes were checking him out. It meant one thing:  the competition is high here, so he had no time to waste. Together with his beer he approached to the guy.

“Isn’t this a crime that such a nice looking bloke is sitting here all alone?” Robert asked him with his best smile, having come closer to the table. But it looked like Aaron didn’t even hear him, because Robert’s gotten no reaction. He had to defiantly clear his throat to be finally noticed.

“Did you say something?” The man asked absently and Robert’s nearly lost his footing as these blue, like the ocean, eyes looked at him. Robert never thought that it’s possible to have such beautiful eyes. He felt like he was drowning in them and he couldn’t turn his eyes off them to save himself. They were absorbing him. “Hey, are you ok?” Aaron’s voice has returned him into reality.

“Sorry, just lost in the thoughts.” It was time for Robert to sound absently. He needed some time to recover.

“So, what did you want?” Aaron continued looking at him and Robert needed all his strength to keep himself together.

“Well, we’re two men in the gay bar. How do you think, what do I want?” Robert smirked, finally becoming himself again. What was that a minute of insanity? But a young man in front of him clearly didn’t understand his hint as he watched at him in confusion. Robert’s nearly rolled his eyes. Wasn’t he enough obvious? Apparently, not. “I’m Robert!”

The blond man didn’t hesitate and sat beside Aaron, who looked quite surprised by his behavior.

“And I’m not interested!” Aaron replied quite confident.  And by some reason Robert expected such an attitude from him. But it’s not in his plans to give up easily.

“Luckily I’m interested!” He grinned, having winked to Aaron. The man rolled his eyes and then made a sip of his beer. He didn’t try to get rid of him that was a good sign. “So why are you sitting here alone? Don’t you notice how many admirers you already have here?”  Robert looked around the room once again and caught several glances directed to him. Someone was watching with interest and others with jealousy. Yeah, some of the men wanted to be on his place badly, and Robert felt some kind of superiority over them as he was the one who was sitting with Aaron.

“Maybe because I just want to sit here and drink my beer alone?” Aaron stressed the last word and looked at Robert and that’s when he saw something that he needed: he saw the real interest in his eyes despite these stupid attempts of his to hide it.

“Or you just didn’t see anyone who was worth your attention.” Robert leaned a little bit forward, coming close to the young man. He didn’t jump back. “Luckily for you I’m here now!”  Robert whispered and smiled seductively.

“You are so sure in yourself, yeah?” Aaron asked, having bent a little closer to Robert too. Robert couldn’t not to notice that Aaron's eyes for the moment stopped at his lips. And Robert liked it… he didn’t know why, but he liked to think that he’s managed to interest the young man. Probably it was his desire to deal with this entire situation as soon as possible and to get what he deserves, and that was Chrissie, and not this guy with amazing shining blue eyes.

“Why wouldn’t I be? You need to admit that no one will say 'no' to this handsome face in this room!”

Robert knew that he was a good looking man. That’s why he was never overlooked with women. He was popular among them, everyone wanted him. And he wasn’t the one who often used it in his advantages but he never denied it. What was the point to deny something that was so obvious?

“I’ll be the first then?” Aaron smirked and sharply moved away from Robert, who now was looking like an idiot.

“Oh, come on! Didn’t I at least deserve a name?” Robert cried out not managing to hide his smile. He liked the game they were playing.

Aaron kept silent. He was looking at Robert curiously, he was studying him. Probably even pondering all  pros and cons in continuation of this acquaintance. Robert didn’t really understand why it was such a problem for him, but he gave him a chance to decide. Whatever the answer will be he won’t give up anyway. But thankfully he didn’t need to think of another plan because the man finally said:

“Aaron.”

“Nice to meet your Aaron. My name you already know.”

Aaron shook his head smiling and then finished his pint. Robert couldn’t just not to notice how he licked his lower lip after that. And as much at Robert didn’t want to admit it, he really felt something after seeing this. His body reacted and strange images with Aaron in the main part flashed in his head. That wasn’t a normal reaction on the man. It never had happened with him before and that was scaring him. He had to close his eyes to make these thoughts go away and to focus. What was happening?

“You alright?” Aaron noticed strange changes in the his behavior and that was bad. Robert couldn’t let him see how uncomfortable he feels here, near him.

“Yeah, just have a little headache.” Robert answered and tried to smile and he didn’t really succeed in it.

“Or you just feel the consequences of coming to a gay bar at first time.” Aaron suggested and Robert looked at him shocked. How did he know? “Oh come on, I’ve seen your face when you came in. It was like you came not to have some fun but to the execution. But it’s ok, I was on you place. Everybody were. And for the first time you're acting quite confident, I’m impressed!” Aaron smile to Robert warmly and he couldn’t not to smile back.

“So did you…” Robert began, but was interrupted by the sound of Aaron’s phone.

“Sorry.” The man mumbled and looked at the phone. His body tensed. But he didn’t go out to answer it, he picked up the phone right there. And that was stupid of him judging by the main goal of Robert’s being here. But of course Aaron knew nothing about it.

“Yeah, Liv.” Aaron said and Robert tensed up. Probably this conversation will give him something for the future. So he listened carefully but didn’t really show it, playing with the bottle in his hands. And Aaron continued. “What? No… Oh God, sorry, I forgot… ok, ok, I’m coming… no I won’t! Ok, see you.”

Aaron hung up the phone and breathed out. Suddenly Robert noticed how tired he was looking.

“Sorry, need to go. Something like family emergency.” Aaron smiled apologetically and got up. “It was nice to meet you Robert. Who knows, maybe we’ll meet one day again.” Aaron winked to Robert, what’s taken the blond man by a total surprise. Robert was following him leaving the place.

“Oh, believe me we’ll meet!” He said smirking. “I promise.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron and Robert meet again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who reads it, leaves kudos and comment! It means a lot!)  
> New chapter is here, so... Enjoy!)

“I just think that you need to find yourself a girlfriend!” Vic made her point watching Robert tasting one of her new recipe: banana cake. And it was quite tasty but he’ll never say it to her, because she probably knows it already.

“I’m working on it.” Robert answered and Vic rolled her eyes.

“I’m speaking about the normal woman, not about this rich bitch with her psycho son!” His sister expressed her common opinion on Chrissie. For some reason she disliked her from the start and nothing can change her mind though she's never even met her face to face. But Vic always tells, that she just can read people and with the Whites is everything obviously: they’re rich bastards.

“Vic, I’m not going to discuss my personal life with you, sorry.” Robert decided that he doesn’t want to argue with his sister again. She always tries to talk some sense into him, as she says, and he always refuses to listen. He loves his sister, but his love life is none of her business.

“I’m just worried that at the end you’ll end up old and all alone, and there will be nobody to bring you a glass of water in the time of need!”

“Oh, don’t worry, I always can call Andy and then we can together cry over the fact that nobody loves us. Who knows maybe I even invite Katie...” Robert smirked and Vic hit him with the napkin which was in her hand.

“You’re awful, you know it, right?” She shook her head and went to one of the customers who have called her.

Robert was sitting on his lunch break at the cafe of his young sister. She called him this morning and said that she needs his opinion on her new cake, but since he’s came here she never even asked about it. She was moaning about Robert’s love life, and more specifically about it’s absence. And Robert couldn’t really understand why she’s still trying to do something, when her attempt to make Andy, their older brother, happy with lovely Katie failed when she’s cheated on him. Vic tried so hard for them to become a couple and as result the only thing Andy is doing right now is walking around, feeling sorry for himself. He’s pathetic. And Robert didn’t know why Vic was sure that she’ll success with him. So no way he’ll let her to mess with his life too.

“I wonder: are you following me now?” Robert’s heard the voice. Turning his head he saw a man in the black hoodie who stood beside him

“Hi.” Robert smiled to Aaron, but the man didn’t pay him any attention, looking for somebody behind the bar. Vic was still taking an order of other customers, and two other waiters were working with the tables in the main room.

“So you're stalking me?” Aaron repeated his thoughts, still avoiding Robert’s gaze. 

Actually the answer was “no”, he didn’t come here to meet Aaron as he’s done yesterday. Yeah, maybe it’s crossed his mind that Aaron could be here, according to Lawrence’s list, but he really did come here for his sister. And it’s his lucky star that Aaron is really here. But he decided not to share this information.

“What if the answer is “yes”?” Robert asked out of pure curiosity. He wanted to see what the man's reaction will be. And he was satisfied as Aaron blushed and a small smile appeared on his face. 

“Then I’ll ask, how did you know that i’ll be here?” Finally Aaron turned to Robert, looking at him with genuine interest. This time he didn’t try to hide it, and Robert couldn’t not to smirk at it. This deal is becoming too easy… but somehow it excited him.

“I have my sources.” Robert winked to him and Aaron laughed. God, he has a beautiful laugh. Robert doesn’t even mind to admit it, because it was true and there’s no point in denying it.

“Aaron! You came back!” They were interrupted by Vic who returned on her old place to Robert. Actually he wouldn’t have mind if she would stay with those young people a little bit longer. He wouldn’t have mind to spent a little bit more time with Aaron alone.

“How couldn’t I not to come after that amazing pineapple cake you gave me?” Aaron replied to her smiling nicely. Robert couldn’t take his eyes off him.

“Oh, you’re so sweet!” Victoria exclaimed. “I see you met my brother here.” Vic pointed out on Robert and he had to look at her, no to be noticed staring at young man. Aaron smirked turning his attention on him again.

“Your brother?” He asked and Robert’s heard quizzical “got you” in it. Well Robert never really told that he was here for him, right?

“Yeah, it’s Robert.” Vic introduced him. “And, Robert, it’s Aaron. He’s moved in here couple of days ago.”

“We’ve already met before actually.” Aaron commented and Robert felt that it was dangerous territory. It looked like Vic knew Aaron, but Robert doesn’t know how much she already knows about him. If he’s told her about his sister’s situation and about White’s involvement, then he would have a problem. But actually Aaron didn’t really look like the guy who speaks a lot. But knowing Vic everything was possible.

“Seriously? When?” The woman asked curiously.

“Only yesterday. He...” Aaron began but Robert hurried up to interrupt him.

“I run into him on the street.” He blurted out, knowing than no chance he would let Vic to know where exactly they’ve met. He doesn’t need her questions. 

“Yeah, he did.” Aaron pronounced slowly. His eyes were examining Robert. 

“Oh tell me he didn’t act like prick after!” Vic begged, seeing that was hiding something else here. 

“No. He was alright.” Aaron reassured her. “We even spoke a little. Who knew that we’ll meet so soon, yeah?”

“Well I just know this man and it’s dangerous for him to communicate with anyone.” Vic explained like Robert wasn't even here. “Anyway what do you want? Surely you didn’t come here to speak about my brother.”

“Yeah, you’re right. No offence.” Aaron said to Robert and it’s sounded kind of playfully. “Give me one of your pies to your taste. Liv’s in a terrible mood today, maybe it’ll make her a little happier.”

After the mention of his sister Aaron sounded sad. And all his previous ardour left him. The changes were so sudden that Robert didn’t even know how to react, but he felt really bad for the man. But he tried to push these thoughts away. His sister is the reason why he knows the man in the first place and surely Robert will have to deal with Aaron’s emotions about this girl in the future, so he better get used to it.

“Oh, she looked fine last time. What’s happened?” Vic obviously met Liv, but how much she knew? Robert began to feel nervous. But if she knew something she would react on Robert’s being in Aaron presences, right? She knows how close he's to Whites. Or she’ll speak with him later because she doesn’t want to raise the issue right now?

“Just some teenage problems. We’ve all been there.” Aaron mumbled with clear uncertainty in his voice and with obvious desire not to speak of the topic. Vic got that and went to pick up the cake for him. Robert felt like it’s an amazing opportunity to continue their conversation and change the subject.

“Thank you for not telling her where we really met. I don’t want to tell about it a lot.” Robert turned to Aaron. If the man didn’t back his version of their meeting, Robert would have had a big headache represented by Vic.

“It’s nothing. Remember my first time in the gay bar… I left it having punched couple of faces on my way out, not to mention that i've never told anyone about it.” Aaron smiled, probably remembering it in the style of good old times. At least he didn’t look sad anymore.

“I’m just trying to understand all this gay thing and i need to do it alone for now.” Robert played his part, keeping his voice down. 

“Well, it'll take some time, but you’ll be fine.” Aaron gave him another smile, and Robert felt warm inside. This man has some charm. 

They were looking at each other in silence, and it’s felt like enough. This moment was enough for both of them, but Vic came back and ruined it.

“Here it is. It’s new recipe. Robert tasted it and said it’s amazing.” She proclaimed and Robert looked at her having risen an eyebrow. He can’t remember saying something like that, because he didn’t say it. “Your sister will love it.”

“Thanks. I’m sure it’s great.” Aaron took the pie giving her money in return. “Well I’ll better go. See you.” Aaron said his goodbye but it wasn’t said to Robert, only to Vic. And Robert didn’t want to admit it, but it’s offended him a little. He thought that they've shared some kind of the moment here.

Aaron left and Vic returned to the topic of discussing Robert’s life but he didn’t hear his sister anymore. He was interested in why the man left like this. Robert was sure that he managed to interest him but still it was like no progress was still made. It’s frustrated him and Lawrence definitely won’t be satisfied too.

Suddenly someone touched his shoulder and gave him a paper napkin. Confused Robert looked at it.

“I was asked to pass it to you.” A young boy in red cap said.

Robert took it with interest. He felt that Vic was intrigued by it too. He unfolded it and read it's content to himself. 

“In case if your relatives aren’t the owners of every café in the town, here’s my number…”

A long number was written beneath it. Obviously it was made in hurry.

“What is it?” Vic asked having tried to look into the note, but Robert didn’t let her.

“My lucky day.” He grinned and carefully put the napkin in his pocket. Ok, maybe all is not so bad in the end.

**Author's Note:**

> PLease, if you like it and want to see the continuation then leave you kudos and comments!  
> And in case if anyone is interested i have also a tumblr account under the same name: Yasha-Alex)


End file.
